


Sex In Stitches

by MyriadQuiddities



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and foggy loves that, matt murdock is loud as fuck during sex, sex when they shouldnt have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt shouldn't have sex when he's still got stitches, but Foggy's terrible at denying him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex In Stitches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hallwardareas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallwardareas/gifts).



They had an agreement: no sex until Matt was out of stitches.  
  
The agreement was made mostly by Foggy on behalf of Matt because Matt would continue to assert that he was 'fine, I can still walk, 's just a flesh wound' until he collapsed from whatever pain meds Claire had persuaded him into taking. Foggy preferred not having to call the nurse more than once a night.  
  
Foggy is also the one who sometimes has the most difficulty honoring the agreement. Okay, _usually_. But that's only because Matt is so damn persuasive. It's probably got something to do with him being a lawyer. Foggy really should object.  
  
But there's only so much objecting he can do when Matt is practically pinning him to the couch in Matt's apartment and placing open mouthed kisses with just the hint of teeth along Foggy's neck. Foggy really shouldn't indulge Matt and they both know that Matt still has stitches from two days ago. But both of them are already hard in their underwear and Matt even more so.  
  
Matt has always been _more_ , and sex is no exception. He's more sensitive and more receptive to even the lightest of Foggy's touches. And Foggy's going to make the most of this, brushing his hand ever so lightly over the undershirt fabric on Matt's side. He can feel the hitch of Matt's breath and the weight of muscle as he leans against Foggy's splayed fingertips.  
  
Foggy's trying his hardest to concentrate but he can only think about what other noises Matt Murdock is capable of making when he's this kind of overly hypersensitive.  
  
Foggy slides his hand over Matt's side again, fingers briefly brushing over warm flesh and the hardened pebble of a nipple. Matt nearly jumps out of his skin at this contact, trying to keep the low groan quiet in the summer stillness of the apartment but his restraint is failing. And God, that noise goes straight to Foggy's dick and he wants Matt's shirt _off_ , hell he wants _all_ of Matt's and his clothes off and while he had briefly entertained the thought of trying to get Matt off without even touching his dick, it's not going to happen tonight.  
  
Matt has sat back slightly from where he left hickeys over Foggy's neck and chest and the only reason that this is a good thing in Foggy's books is that it means he can slowly, slowly take off Matt's undershirt. He bares Matt's skin by centimeters, drawing the whine out of obscenely flushed lips with pleasure. After he throws the article of clothing over the back of the couch, he takes his time to trace every muscle and scar on Matt's torso, watching as the muscles twitch and ripple under his fingers, watching Matt bite his lips as his sightless eyes close on a devilishly low moan that turns into a faint whine.  
  
Foggy pulls his own shirt off quickly before he turns Matt enough so he can push him into laying on the couch. Foggy follows him, the tips of his hair brushing Matt's shoulders and lips so close to Matt's that all he can do for a moment is ghost his breath over Matt's chin and lips.  
  
Matt tries to arch up into Foggy, seeking friction but Foggy moves away from the arch and holds himself over Matt's flushed body before he kisses him. It's open mouthed and desperate, enough to leave them both breathless as Foggy pulls away from Matt's lips to kiss his way down Matt's neck and onto his chest. Matt's tendons tighten as his neck arches and he moans again.  
  
Foggy kisses his way over to one of Matt's nipples, lightly flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud and Matt _keens_ , breath hitching.  
  
"F-Foggy..." His voice is impossibly beautiful and oh so needy and Foggy _loves_ it. He sucks at it again and drags his hand up Matt's side to stroke the other one. Matt full-body twitches, squirming under Foggy's mouth and hands, practically panting in the sex warmed air.  
  
Foggy pulls away, blowing air lightly over where his mouth had been moments before, and Matt whines in response, fingers scrabbling against Foggy's back as Foggy sits back onto his knees. He holds himself still, watching as Matt holds his breath in anticipation of Foggy's next move, noting the twitch of muscles under skin.  
  
Foggy's next move is to simply place his hands a few millimeters above Matt's hips and that's enough to get Matt to arch into his hands, and Foggy hooks his thumbs under the waistband of Matt's underwear. As Foggy drags them off slowly he can hear the shuddering of Matt's breath and moans that are much higher pitched. When Foggy finally divests Matt of his underwear he hears a slightly choked sigh.  
  
Once free, Matt's dick curves up towards his stomach, unbearably hard and flushed. Foggy drags the pads of his fingers over the insides of Matt's thighs, watching as a bead of precome gathers on the tip and Matt's breathing becomes heavier and deeper. Foggy can't help but tease Matt by just breathing lightly over his dick as his hair brushes Matt's thighs and Matt's reaction is _better_ than when Foggy was sucking at his nipple because Matt makes a loud moan that breaks halfway through. His hips try to buck up to find some sort of friction, but Foggy still has his hands on Matt's thighs and Matt is weaker when he can't concentrate.  
  
"Fog-" His name turns into a high moan as Foggy finally, _finally_ relents and he takes the head of Matt's dick into his mouth. Matt bucks his hips up and Foggy expects this, opening his mouth wider to take Matt all the way in, lips meeting skin. Foggy pauses for the briefest moment before he slides his lips back up and off Matt's dick, lips making an obscene popping sound that sends shudders through Matt.  
  
He puts his lips back on Matt's dick and begins a slow rhythm, slowly picking up speed till Matt has his fingers laced tightly in Foggy's hair, trying to ground himself in something as each breath hitches over loud moans. When Foggy accidentally on purpose runs his teeth ever so lightly up the underside of Matt's dick, Matt pulls at Foggy's hair as he arches up and Foggy moans in the back of his throat. He reaches down to work at his own erection, knowing that Matt can hear and smell and probably even taste everything that's happening.  
  
Matt can't even begin to plead anymore, or form any words, his senses reaching overload and nerves burning with every movement of Foggy's lips. Fuck, he can smell himself and _Foggy_  and through the cacophony of his senses he remembers exactly how Foggy _tastes_. Small tears gather at the edges of his eyes because he's so fucking _close_ , lips parting around loud, breathy moans.  
  
He pulls at Foggy's hair again and fuck, Foggy moans around his dick again and he's gone, coming in Foggy's mouth with a choked off scream. He can feel Foggy swallowing around his over sensitive head and he squirms when Foggy pulls his lips off of it. After a split second, he hears and smells and _tastes_  Foggy coming, and he huffs out a breath, tugging lightly on Foggy's hair to pull Foggy's head up.  
  
Foggy slowly raises his head from where it had fallen on Matt's thigh, sitting up as Matt does too. He can feel Matt's fingers tracing feather light over his face to find his lips. Matt soon replaces his fingers with his lips, holding Foggy's face in his hands and kissing his lips, not caring how lazy and messy they are.  
  
Foggy's hands find the hem of his underwear, pulling them off and reaching for a blanket.  
  
Matt pulls just a little bit away from the kiss, then leans over Foggy till he's pressed against him, laying on the couch. He rests his head on Foggy's chest, relaxing as the blanket is pulled over the both of them. He falls asleep listening to Foggy's sleep-slowing heartbeat and Foggy's hand cradling one of his stitches.

**Author's Note:**

> Abbie this was at least 75% your fault.


End file.
